wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Zeugma
Appearance If one were to wander out into the brushlands of the wildest parts of the Sand Kingdom, the sun would blaze above your horns, singing your wingtips, while gritty wind sprays into your face. You squint, and press on, fighting against the golden landscape, then a large, hooded figure catches your eye. You turn your head in the direction of the stranger, noticing shining, bone white scales hidden beneath a tattered crimson cloak. The whips around you both, as they slink closer, bending their head towards you, the fabric slips off, revealing their figure. Strong, but lithe, bending but muscular. She stands tall, with wings outstretched. A tired, but beautiful creature, no scars nor blemishes could hide her dignity and power. She smiles warmly, gold horns sharp and large, while a torn scarlet sail rises proudly above her forehead, matching the blood red war paint swirling around her face. Beaded necklaces hang down from her strong neck, and her muscles tense as she pads forward. You find yourself frozen in place, as the lion-like dragon approaches. But you do not sense hostility, she just watches you, with gentle but clever black eyes. She yawns, flashing sharp white teeth, and rolling her obsidian tongue in, like a cat, flicking her ripped ears backwards. Then, you can make out another figure, through the sandstorm, a younger SandWing, a dragonet, the dragoness suddenly bares her fangs, and thrashes her thick barbed tail. Something terrifying and primal emerges from her spirit, and her eyes narrow, you back away, placing your talons upwards, showing you meant no harm. She gives you a graceful nod, cocks her head to the right, then lunges towards you. For a second all you saw were furious fangs, and outstretched limbs, your stomach twists, and you duck. When you finally gather the courage to open your eyes, you see both creatures had disappeared into the swirling squalls of sand. You exhale, relieved, wondering if you even saw them, and the desert was just playing tricks on your mind. But when you begin back towards the Scorpion Den, you feel something beneath your claws, and you stoop down to have cool, soft clay beads press into your palm. She was there, no mirage could create her, nor hide her existence. For she was the fallen queen of the desert... Personality History Relationships king najeem: (positive) prince kione: (positive) tish: (positive / annoying) Trivia * inspired after okoye from black panther and the song queendom by aurora * adores peace / dragonets / and loyalty * if you betray her / even just a small lie / you're lucky if she ever speaks to you again * incredibly stubborn * used to be a loud and clumsy dragonet / grew into a clever and fearless dragoness * adores freedom and running * longs for the day for her son to grow into a brave king and she can die / to be with her fallen husband and look down at their young king in pride * pretty much a lionhearted queen * loathes injustice Gallery Queen 10.jpg Queen 8.jpg Queen 7.jpg Queen 5.jpg Queen 3.jpg Lion 3.jpg Queen 4.jpg Queen 2.png Queen .gif the queen is a lionheart Category:Content (Dragonarrow5767) Category:Females Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:SandWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress